The bets of chess and the language of flowers
by lollipop1141
Summary: Set after the promised day and Colonel Mustang makes a bet with the Fuhrer over a game of chess...Mustang agreed to meet the Fuhrer's granddaughter, a bouquet of flowers ready. However, what he didn't know could kill him...and one more, Lt. Hawkeye has a date! Oneshot Royai fanfic...


**My very first FMA fanfic and what else should I choose but to write about my favorite canon pairing, Royai! XDD I hope ya'll like this! Please review after you read this (the story not this introductory whatever this paragraph is)! I will really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: T.T sadly, I own nothing of FMA…**

**Now, I welcome you, *drum roll***

**Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

It was a pleasant day and a certain Colonel, was once again late for his work. As he stood out the door towards a desk piled with paperwork, he cleared his throat and straightened his coat, knowing fully well what awaited him on the other side. He twisted the doorknob and opened it wide.

"Good morning, gentlemen! Please excuse me for my tardy-"

_**BANG**_

Roy Mustang froze, his smile plastered on his face as a bullet hole smoked behind him. He slowly faced his lieutenant, not daring to bolt towards the safety of his desk, knowing that if he even took a step forward, another bullet would embed itself deep in his forehead. The lady's revolver was seated perfectly on her hands, not a hair out of her blonde head. "Good morning to you too, Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"Sir, if you do not want another of my bullets driven inside your body, I suggest you go to your desk and finish your work by 4:30 or else…" She left her threat hanging on the air as Colonel Mustang escaped towards the safety of his desk. Once there, he quickly filled out his paperwork, constantly glancing towards Hawkeye, eyeing her gun warily.

However, as a few minutes passed, he could feel a heavy silence in the room and an occasional sigh from the lieutenant, which was so unlike her. He looked up from his paperwork and asked her in concern, "Is anything bothering you, lieutenant?"

She looked up and shook her head. "Nothing is bothering me, sir. If you have time to worry for me, I suggest you use that small amount of time to finish your work." And with that said, she stood up and with an excuse me, she left the room.

He faced towards his men who tried appearing busy but failed. He leaned forward, his elbows propped on top of his piles of papers, looking at them. They shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Tell me, gentlemen. Why are all of you so quiet?"

"We are doing our paperwork, sir." Havoc spoke up. The Colonel smirked as he leaned back, enjoying his few minutes of freedom.

"Is that so? Then tell me, why there was a heavy atmosphere in this room this morning?"

"Actually, we heard about your bet with the Führer."

Mustang grew confused. "My bet with the Führer?"

"Remember three days ago, when you were playing chess with the Führer and both of you made a bet?"

"Oh, that one." Roy nodded his head.

_-flashback-_

_THREE DAYS AGO_

_Mustang and the Führer were out in his garden, playing chess, making mild conversation._

"_Checkmate." The old man chuckled as he stroked his white mustache in victory. It was Mustang's 34__th__ loss that day, with no wins at all. "Dear me, Colonel, you seemed to have lost your touch while I was away. What have you been doing during your past time?"_

"_It was a busy month, Führer, with cleaning up after the homunculus' mess and all, so I had no chance to spend time with a chess board. And even if I did, there was no one who could be as good as you." Roy replied as he cleared the board for one more game._

"_That is where you are wrong, Colonel. There is actually someone who is as good as me, nay, even better than the old man here."_

_Roy's eyebrows rose in interest. "And who might that be, Führer?"_

_The old man chuckled as he made the first move. "It's my granddaughter. She's a great beauty, equipped with a strong mind and will. Always finishes her work on time and is a mystery. She takes off after her own mother after all."_

"_How fascinating," Mustang mumbled, as he moved his pawn forward. "Would you mind telling me more about her?"_

"_Well, you could say that she has a knack of always hitting the bull's-eye." He chuckled as he moved a knight._

"_Hmm…Is that so?" Mustang commented as he moved another pawn. The Führer chucked as he pulled out his bishop and ate Mustang's pawn._

"_I tell you what, if you make one win against me, I shall let you meet my granddaughter. I'm sure she would be delighted to meet you, considering how you've helped save this country after all. And maybe, just maybe, you might get a promotion along with your men, how's that sound?"_

_Mustang grinned as he moved his queen. _Checkmate.

"_That sounds wonderful, Führer. How about I arrange things for Friday?"_

"_Oh my, it's your win and at the beginning of the game too. Very well, I shall tell her of your date. A word of advice, she does not like tardy and lazy men." And with a wink, the Führer got up and left._

_Mustang: 34 losses, 1 win._

_-flashback end-_

The colonel nodded his head as he remembered. "Oh yes, that bet. What about it?"

"Actually, the Führer's granddaughter is-"

_**BANG**_

All of them froze as their eyes landed on the person who just entered the room. She sent a death glare around them and they quickly dove in their works. The Colonel sighed as he saw another stack of papers tucked under her arms. It was going to be a loooong day.

Hawkeye piled the parchments on his desk and went quietly back to her workplace. Mustang sighed again as he quickly signed the papers without even glancing in the contents. He'd have to finish early if he wanted to be on time with the Führer's granddaughter's date.

=.=

Mustang stretched his back as he looked over on what he had accomplish. He was three fourths done with his work. He checked the time and swore under his breath. It was already 4:15 and he had made arrangements to meet the girl on 5:30. He'd have to finish quickly since all of his men had already left, leaving him and Hawkeye alone in the room.

"Sir, would you be able to finish the work by four thirty?" Hawkeye called out to him.

"Yeah, probably." He muttered as he signed another paper. His hand was getting sore.

"Very well. Permission to leave, sir."

Roy looked up in surprise. It was rare for Hawkeye to leave him alone in a room with a pile of unfinished paper work in front of him. But years of being with her showed him that she was itching to go. "Permission granted, however, I have a question for you."

"What is it, colonel?" Riza paused as she turned back to look at him, her hand on the doorknob.

"Why are you leaving before me?"

Her brows rose in surprise and she let out a small smile. "It's nothing important, sir. Just a meeting or what you call a 'date' with someone somewhere."

"Say what?!" Roy's mouth was hanging down from his face, the gears in his head turning. Who dare made a move towards his lieutenant without him knowing?! He grabbed for his gloves and put them on. "Tell me his name and I'll burn him down for you." He growled.

"I'm sorry colonel, but that piece of information is highly classified. If you have nothing more to say, I shall take my leave."

And with that, she left the room, leaving him fuming on who had made a stupid move behind his back.

=.=

"I couldn't care less on who she's dating with or where she's going. It's not my place to pry into it anyway." The colonel grumbled to himself as he adjusted his tie. It was the night of the date and he was looking really good. He admired his own reflection in front of the mirror, checking himself out in different angles. Yep, he was absolutely handsome. "You don't have to worry about that woman, Mustang. You yourself are going to date a very rich and important woman who is related to the Führer. Who knows, she might even like you. Everybody loves Roy Mustang!"

He laughed, but it slowed down into a halt, his face frowned. And yet, the lieutenant's date was driving him nuts! He shook his mind free of worry and headed out, grabbing his coat on the way and locking the door behind him.

As he drove towards the restaurant, he dropped by a street vendor who was selling flowers and he bought a bouquet.

When he got inside the restaurant where he had made a reservation, sweet music greeted him as he looked around for his date. He didn't know how she looked like and so he was searching for his reservation seat when he spotted someone unexpected sitting alone in a table, looking out the window overlooking the city.

"Good evening, lieutenant. Is this where you were supposed to meet your so-called, date?" Mustang greeted to her as he smirked. Her amber eyes gazed at him, and he could feel his heart skip a beat as she got up.

**She was drop-dead gorgeous**!

Lucky man, he thought to himself as he looked over at her. She had worn her hair down and simple and yet elegant silver earrings donned her ears. She was wearing an amber dress that reached down around her knees, and silver high-heeled shoes adorned her feet. She had put on light make up and a silver necklace sat snugly around her neck. If only she was his date and not some girl that he knew he'd never make a solid relationship with.

"You look really lovely in that dress, lieutenant." He commented. "Your date must be a lucky man."

"Thank you, sir." She smiled and Roy caught his breath. It was those rare smiles that always seemed to reserve for him. "And I'd say you're quite dashing yourself."

"Thank you, lieutenant." He nodded his head as he looked around once more for her date. "Tell me, Hawkeye, who is this man you're meeting with?"

"What would you do if I told you his name, sir?"

"I'd burn him into cinders." Mustang told her and he didn't hesitate. Riza's smile grew.

"I'd like to see you burn yourself then, colonel."

"If I could, I would." Roy said as he glared at a young man who entered, but didn't go near them. However, his brain caught up on what his ears heard. He choked and looked back at her in disbelief. "What did you just say, lieutenant?"

He could swear that she was keeping her laughter in check. "I'm saying, sir, that I am the Führer's granddaughter. In other words, the man you want to burn into cinders is yourself."

He stared at her and she sighed. "If you have time to gawk, sir, then I shall be on my way."

She started to leave but she was suddenly pulled from behind and when she faced him, she was greeted with a bouquet of flowers; purple lilacs with Mayflower.

"Sir, this is against protocols!"

"Don't worry, the Führer did give us permission and besides, no one can see us."

"Colonel Mustang!"

"I give you permission to call me Roy. In exchange, may I call you Riza?" He gave her a smile as he asked that question. It wasn't those fake smiles that he always gave to his girlfriends, but it was his most sincere smile that he always reserved for her whenever they were alone. She gave in.

"You may call me Riza…Roy." Hawkeye smiled as she accepted them.

As the night grew older, he smiled as he stared at her. I'm probably the luckiest man alive. He thought to himself.

He wished this night wouldn't end…

=.=

It was a beautiful Monday and the Colonel once again, ditched his work to play chess with the Führer.

"So colonel, how was your evening with my dearest granddaughter?" The old man asked as he made a move. Mustang countered it by eating the man's bishop.

"She's as amazing as you say." Mustang said as he remembered their date.

"Is that so?" The Führer chuckled as he pulled out his queen and ate the black knight.

"Yes, and it would be nice if I could perhaps, make another deal with you?" Mustang said carefully, looking over the pieces on the board. The old man stroked his gray mustache, knowing what was coming.

"And what would that bet be?"

Roy grinned as he pulled out another checkmate and won. "If I win against you three times, then you will lift that particular 'law' and allow me to take your granddaughter's hand in marriage."

"The first one of those two I can do. Although…"

_**BANG**_

Mustang jumped as splinters of wood and chess pieces flew everywhere, a bullet stuck on the metal table of the garden. The colonel looked up and saw the glint of a sniper's rifle from his office's window. The Führer laughed.

"Although it would be quite a challenge for you to fulfil the second task considering the fact that she is the best shot around." The old man got up as his servants cleaned up the mess. "Good luck, General Mustang."

Roy's eyes grew wide and he quickly stood up, saluting to the retreating man before leaving back towards the building, fingering a small box in his pocket and cradling a bouquet of red and white roses with jasmine.

"I'll take my chances."

* * *

**Weeeeeeell? How did you like it? XDD It was quite fun writing this work. I wrote this in the middle of the night since I couldn't sleep (curse you, Paranormal activities! I shall never watch you again!) and thus, this story was born!**

**For those who don't know the meaning of the flowers, here's an explanation:**

Purple lilac: first emotions of love

Mayflower: welcome (more like a greeting)

Red and white roses together: United

Jasmine: unconditional and eternal love (only in the Philippines [well, I am a Filipino])

**It took me quite a while to think up of a title for it…**

**ANYWAY, please review this story! I really need it and I would love you dearly when you do!**

**Thanks for reading and check out my other stories too!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


End file.
